The Diary of Axel and Roxas theNinja's?
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: Axel wakes up and has no idea where he is. Xemnas has some idea that he and Roxas need "extra training" So where did he send them? Why Konaha of course!
1. Xemnas wants me to play Ninja?

**Alrighty then. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts of Naruto.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 1: Xemnas once me to play ninja…..

I sat up suddenly. Surrounding me was a thicket of trees and bushes. I was in the center of a clearing. Roxas was lying next to me, unconscious. I ran my ungloved hand through my spiky, red hair. I was at a complete loss for where the hell I was.

"What the heck is Xemnas up to?" I muttered under my breath.

As I stood up I couldn't help but notice my strange clothing. I was no longer wherein the uniform, black coat of Organization XIII. My pants were red and baggy loose. My shirt was a sort of chain mesh that made me feel slightly naked. My boots had been replaced with wooden sandals. I decided the whole get up was extremely weird and uncomfortable. The last thing… or things were my chakrams wrapped in cloth and strapped to my back. I couldn't seem to make them disappear.

I grabbed Roxas in a fireman's carry and plunged into the woods. The trees seemed never ending. I began to wonder what Xemnas had in store for me this time with the whole "You need extra training" business. I was the organization's top assassin. I'd effectively killed two of my own men, and countless heartless all on my own. But ever since we'd been beaten by the enemy, he'd been sending all of us on these little training missions. Sending us to foreign places and not telling us what it was we were supposed to be doing. He said it was a part of the "training experience." Finally I reached a cliff that overlooked a huge a village. It was a relief to find civilization at last. I took the small path that led to the village gates.

WELCOME TO KONAHA: THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES.

They had one thing right, the village was definitely hidden. The people bustling around the place were dressed in odd variants of my own garments. The only real visible difference was the headbands. They were exactly alike from one person to the next, but not everyone was wearing one. They were worn as headbands, around their necks, wristbands, armbands, and belt buckles. The bands had cloth strands with a metal plate in the center with a swirly leaf engraved in them. Some sort of symbol I guess. I wondered what they meant. I also noticed that the people wearing the bands had concealed weapons in pockets and sleeves. I thought it was kind of funny actually seeing as I could usually just summon mine to me. I didn't have to go sneaking them around.

Roxas still hadn't awakened and he was getting heavy. I needed to find a place to put him. Just as I was thinking this a blonde boy with goggles strapped to his head and wearing an orange track suit came up to me. He looked hesitant and nervous.

"Whadaya want kid?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but you look like you could use a place to stay."

And so I could.

Under the enthusiasm I could tell he's been emotionally beaten. He'd seen that look before. Then again why would anyone refuse? It seemed like a good offer to me.

"Sure kid led the way."

His eyes lit up in surprise and he bounced away. We came to a row of apartments and entered the last one on the left. The inside was littered with clothing and scrolls.

"It's not much, but its home." He smiled up at me.

I placed Roxas in the unmade bed.

"Well kid, you gotta name?" I asked the blonde.

"Oh right. I'm Naruto believe it!"

I wasn't going to say anything. Not like I didn't have my own catch phrase.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

See I told you.

"Hey, if there's anything I could do for you just ask."

I felt I owed the kid something. He looked up at me and his eyes grew bright like he'd just gotten a brilliant idea.

"Well… I'm kinda hungry, and I know his place…"

Actually, now that he mentioned it… carrying a 115 pound kid for two hours did make me kinda hungry myself. As much as I didn't want to leave Roxas in case he woke up, I wasn't about to say no to food. Even if I was going to be paying.

"Alright, c'mon."

I watched his face light up. I couldn't help it I liked the kid. He reminded me of someone I knew, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Naruto led me to a small walk in stall selling steaming hot Ramen. It smelled delicious. We ordered from a wrinkly old man with a crinkly smile. The Ramen was delicious. We were soon joined by another man with black hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail. He was wearing green pants, and black shirt covered by a green vest.

"IRUKA SENSEI!" shouted Naruto.

"So, who's the friend?" questioned Iruka.

"Oh! This is Axel, he was carrying this boy on his back so I told him he could crash at my apartment."

Iruka looked a little surprised, but smiled back at me.

"So Axel, where are you from?"

I thought about it for a moment. Somehow, saying: I'm from this alternate universe and I live in a place called the Castle That Never Was. Yea, that sounded completely believable.

"Ummm, a village really far North. I think it's called Radiant Gardens, but I'm a traveler so I haven't been there in forever, and I don't really remember."

I thought for a moment that maybe he wouldn't believe me, but he just nodded as if it made sense. I hadn't notice it before, but on his head was one of those headbands.

"What's the headband for."

Both Naruto and Iruka stared at me like I was crazy. Well…. They may have been slightly right, but they didn't need to know that.

"Hey, don't at me like that! Where I come from things are different…way different."

"Well, headbands are presented to full fledge Ninjas. The Symbol represents what Ninja village you're from."

So. This guy was a Ninja… Now, this is just a wild guess, but I'm guessing this is what "extra training" meant. He wants me to be a ninja? The only ninja I knew was Yuffie and ummmm… well she wasn't too good.

"I'm a ninja in training. I'm going to become a full-fledged ninja and be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto said fiercely.

Again with the believe it? Ah well wasn't like I didn't have a dream.

"so, where do you become a full-fledge ninja?" I asked.

"The Ninja Academy!" replied Naruto.

"All right it's getting late and my partner may wake up soon."

I paid Mr. Ichiraku (I guess that's his name) and waved bye to Iruka. Naruto chatted non-stop the whole way home about who knows what. I was busy looking at the strange looks I was getting and the downright hostile glares the boy was getting. If he noticed he wasn't showing it. Though, it did make me wonder what the boy had done to deserve it. As far as I could tell, he was an innocent little kid.

We walked through the door and the first thing I notice was Roxas. Still not awake.

"Damn that boy can sleep!" exclaimed Naruto.

I placed the left over Ramen in the fridge and walked back to the living room. Roxas had the bed and Naruto had the couch. I grabbed a pillow and some blankets and settled myself on the ground. Within minutes I had fallen asleep.

**Boy does this feel good. Been quite a while has it not? I've decided on a course of action for the future and all that but before I commence I'd rely appreciate an honest assessment of my writing. (My choice has something to do with it) And then for any of you who've read past stories I want to know what should be the most important thing for me to update? Thanks for reading!**


	2. I meet the gang

**Hey there! Chapter 2 is finally here! I'm trying to space them out but I have a couple of chapters ready. I'll aim for once a week if school (darn school) doesn't get in the way. Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 2: I Meet the Gang

I usually don't have dreams when I sleep, except, I was having this odd sensation of being poked…

My eyes snapped open and I jumped to my feet and held my chakrams at my attakees throat…Roxas? I sighed in relief.

"Geez Roxas! Don't do that!" I snapped.

"S-sorry A-Axel, I was—"

I forgot how sensitive the kid was. I patted his head and sheathed my weapon.

"It's ok Roxas just don't do it again."

Back to the point of Roxas.

He's a fourteen year old boy with short, brown, spiked hair that displayed itself messily around his large, round, might I add innocent brown eyes. Right now, he was wearing white pants and a black shirt covered by a white vest similar to Iruka's. He too, is wearing the funny little shoes I despise so much.

"Naruto told me about the Ninja Academy. Do you think that's what Xemnas meant?"

I rolled my eyes at my naive little partner.

"No shit." I muttered.

"Mhm. Really!"

My sarcasm was completely lost on the kid. I guess that's why I like him so much. He's completely innocent.

"And, Naruto said we could go with him."

Naruto came up behind him and nodded eagerly. Those two seemed to have hit it right off the bat.

"Sure. Why not." I consented.

This was met by twin cheers. I set myself to heating up the left over Ramen. There seemed to not be much else to eat. Nothing healthy anyway. The milk tasted slightly sour, but we drank it anyway. Once we were finished, the dishes were stacked in the sink among all the other unwashed dishes.

I took the time during our walk to the Academy to study the village.

Konaha is circular in shape, the perimeter crammed with an assortment of houses, apartments, and shops. A monument of four faces leered over the village from the mountainside. My instincts told me they had agents hidden in the forests of the mountain, keeping watch. The other ninjas I could see walking around must have been off duty. They had an assortment of weapons with them like: swords, kunai, shuriken, and knives and such. I was pretty confident that my Chakrams wouldn't be overly out of place. None-the-less, I kept them hidden.

The Academy was located in the left quadrant of the city. It was a large three story, wooden structure. The entrance had some sorta swirly design above the doorway. I assumed somewhere around here there would be a couple of offices, but the rest had to be classrooms. Inside, regular people and ninjas alike were bustling around doing various activities. I was surprised to see that there were old people too.

"C'mon! Iruka Sensei's classroom is on the second floor!"

I followed Naruto up a flight of steps and down the hall. The room had twenty or so two people desks arranged into four rows of five. The front was completely bare. My guess was that the space was for demonstrations. Right now the classroom was empty with the exception of a brooding black haired boy, a shy, blue eyed girl in the corner, a bored looking spiked ponytailed kid, and Iruka. Naruto seemed to have taken an interest in the emo one and had stalked up to him, closely followed by Roxas. I on the other hand, walked up to Iruka.

"Hey, hope you don't mind Roxas joining the class for a few days. Naruto said it was alright but I wanted to check in with you first."

"No broblem, I think it would be good for Naruto to have a friend round anyway."

I had to ask the question my mouth was itching to ask.

"Why do people always glare at Naruto when he's passing by like he has some disease? I've spent two days with him and he seems pretty normal and innocent. Actually, alike like my Roxas."

Iruka sighed. That's never a good sign.

"It's a long story, meet me tonight at Ichiraku's and I'll explain it. For now, why don't you check out our gym below? There's always people down there practicing."

Sounded like a good idea to me. I couldn't very well join the kid class. So, I thanked Iruka and told Roxas where I was going.

The training rooms were in the basement of the academy. It was a large facility with wide open space. In the center, mats, dummies, and punching bags were set up. Little meeting rooms were set up around it. I guessed they were for a one on one session. Four people occupied the floor. I placed myself against the wall to watch.

The first man was wearing a green uni-tard. I was slightly disturbed. His hair was shaggy and cut in a bowl shape. He had extremely bushy eyebrows. He was completely absorbed in beating the crap out of one of the dummies. Very punch and kick connected to a vital spot that would leave the opponent severely injured and quite possible dead.

I decided that this was not Yuffie level ninja. No, I was quite certain he was way beyond that. Maybe, just maybe, this ninja thing would turn out all right.

Across the room was a beaded man with a huge block of wood set before him, that he was currently cutting ribbons through with a pair of brass knuckles.

There was a girl, the closest one to me, she had long black, curly hair, and over all quite pretty. She was a attacking a rubber dummy quite ferociously with a sharp egged kunai. When I say this chick scared me, I thing you know why. Just the sight of it was sending my non-existent heart into a panic. What I mean is, she's probably better than Larxene.

The last person was a white haired man sitting in the far corner reading a book. His headband covered his left eye, and the bottom of his nose down was covered by a black face mask. He was kinda odd.

While I stared at Mr. Bookworm, wondering what the heck he was doing in the gym reading, I failed to notice bushy brow come up to me.

"Well, hello there. I don't believe we've met."

I hesitantly looked up and cocked my eyebrow. Here I was minding my own business and then he had to come along and ruin it.

"The name's Axel, Got it memorized? Iruka said I could sit in here and watch. I'm interested in learning a little bi about what you guys do."

I hoped my excuse was plausible. I know if anyone had told me that, I'd kick their butts. No one just comes in and watches an Organization member in the Castle That Never Was.

He eyed me warily, with good cause.

"Well then Axel, You don't learn by sitting! Choose your weapon and feast you eyes apon my superior skills.

I figured I was going to regret this later. I'm not one to turn down a fight, no matter how bad of an idea it seems. And this was a terrible one. Not that he gave me much choice. He yanked me to my feet and positioned himself into a fighting stance. I unsheathed both my chakrams. The other three people stopped to watch. I guess they were curious as to what my fate would be. The bookworm had a slight frown to his face. I guess that should have worried me, but it didn't really. Suddenly, I saw a streak of something and then an intense pain on the left side of my head. I flew sideways and crashed to the floor. Ouch. I stood up, wincing. I barley had time to doge before another series of roundhouse kicks came my way. From the ground I threw a chakram at his face. He dodged it effortlessly. I was kinda hoping that it would catch him on the rebound. It was close but no cigar, He jumped right over it. He came for my face and I shut my eyes tight. I didn't really want to see his foot in my face during my final moments. I waited for what seemed like a million years before I cracked open an eyelid. This you may not believe. Oldman Bookworm was in front of me and he had BushyBrow's fist in his hand. Even better, he still had his book out and he was reading it. I let out a long, deep breath. He'd probably just saved my life from this psycho ninja.

"Hey Guy, don't scare the kid."

A kid I was not, but I'd let it slide this time since he saved my life and all. He turned to me and snapped his book shut, then helped me up with a half gloved hand.

"I'm Kakashi. Sorry about that….Guy can be a little reckless sometimes. Now, you said Iruka sent you here to observe?"

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Got a name?"

"Axel, Got it Memorized?"

I don't think I'll ever be able to say my name without that slipping out. Oh well, at least hopefully he won't ever forget me.

"Oh, the Hokage mentioned you were coming. But you were supposed to arrive yesterday and you never showed up. Funny how these things work out. Somebody paid for some basic ninja training."

Interesting. So old Xemmy paid for this whole Bananapalooza. Cool.

'But he said there were two of you and I on;y see one."

"Oh umm, he's taking Iruka's class."

If I'd have known we were expected I'd have made Roxas come with me.

"So he's a kid then?"

"Mhm."

"Well Ok then let's meet the gang."

He beckoned for the others to come closer and he introduced everyone. And hey this was starting to look up…. Other than the pounding headache I had.

"This is Asuma, and Kureni."

The Knuckleslasher and, gulp, Kunaiwoman. I shook both their hands.

"And you met Guy here."

Yes, I sure did. Almost killed me too. See I knew I was going to regret getting in that fight. Ah well, what can I say.

"May I see your chakrams?" Asked Kakashi.

I handed them to him and watched as he analyzed my babies. My chakrams are huge round things with four circles at each end of the rubber cross grip. A larger circle passed through each of the smaller ones; and add that with eight, sharp, kunai like spikes, and you get Eternal Flames.

He brushed his fingers expertly over the finishing red stripe.

"These are extraordinary. I was worried that maybe they would be a bit heavy, therefore diminishing speed, but they seem to be made out of a very light yet sturdy metal that I've never seen before. I don't suppose you could name the material?'

I shook my head. That would take too much explaining. You see, they were created from nothing same as me. It knows our hearts… or what used to be our hearts and takes on our memories. At least, that's what I've been told. It's all really just speculation.

"Well than, let's move on to some basic knowledge. There are four different ninja styles: Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Senjutsu. Genjutsu is the art of illusions. It allows you to use Chakra to get inside the enemy's head. Ninjutsu is your regular attacks that use chakra, Taijutsu is hand to hand combat, and Senjutsu is a very rare jutsu that not very many people can accomplish. We have only three of them alive right now. The great Jiraya, Tsunade, and Oruchimaru. It's an extremely hard thing to learn."

Interesting enough. My guess is that Yuffie used Ninjutsu cuz` she certainly doesn't do much hand to hand, and I've never seen her get into anyone's head. Hmmm, actually, I don't think she even uses chakra. Whatever that is. Does that make her a second rate ninja? Ha! Wait till I tell he that at our next meeting.

I heard Kakashi's stomach growl. Rather loudly too.

"Hmmm, why don't we take a break and get some lunch, them comeback and start trying some basics?"

We all agreed and left for guess where? Yup, Ichiraku's.

**Wadda ya think? Going anywheres? Oh and Roxas will make his appearance… or diary entry next! Hope you enjoyed! ^_^**


	3. Me an My Twin

**Hey guys! Chapter 3! Don't be mad… It took me longer to update cuz I have to do ACT prep before I can post. And then I usually want to do it over the weekend or Monday. And those have been jam packed! I hope to get back into the routine of things! Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 3

I don't get why Axel wants me to write these things down. It seems kinda pointless because I know what I've done.

Axel had left to go to some gym so I stayed with Naruto. He'd been talking to the emo kid, or actually, arguing with the emo kid. I think the name Sasuke might have come up? Anyway, they glared at each other like they hated each other's guts. This is kinda how the conversation went:

*Glare*

*Glare*

"Why do all the girls like you huh? I don't see why you're so special Sasuke!"

*Shrug*

"I don't know and I really don't care Naruto, just leave me alone and get off my desk."

Sasuke was making an agitated face. Then, two girls barged in the room. One had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, with her bangs sweep past her chin. She was a sleeveless navy blue shirt and skirt. Her arms were clad in fishnets. The other girl had long pink hair held back by a headband. She was wearing a red dress.

"Hey! Get down from there you loser!" Shouted the blond.

This seemed to surprise Naruto a bit because he lost his balance and fell into Sasuke and their lips touched. I winced asboth of their faces turned red.

"EEEW! Naruto that's gross! You kissed Sasuke!"

"How dare you!"

The two girls who'd been arguing before, united together as they approached Sasuke and pushed Naruto out the way. They instantly began to coo over Sasuke. Those two were definitely weird.

"Jeez, you're such a pain Naruto. Why do you always have to make a mess of things?

I decided to practice my paying attention skills like Xaldin taught me. Okay. So these people live in a sorta protected village where selected kids can train to become ninja. The village itself is in a secluded spot, I guess to keep the bad guys out. Now even smaller. Mr. Iruka's class consists of high and low class students. Sasuke and the two girls are higher while Naruto and the grungy, lazy looking one must be lower class. Naruto is the one disliked the most. There's a girl in the corner who keeps staring at Narutop and blushing. She must be his only admirer, and I take it he doesn't even know about it. The fat one eats too much. I hope I covered everything. Anyway back to the events.

"Alright everyone settle down. I know you want o find out what squad you're in but I want you to practice and warm up your skills for about 30 minutes." Iruka told the class. He was met with a bunch of groans.

I bet he only said that for my benefit. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke in his own little corner. He'd pretty much forgotten about me, so I watched as , what I'm guessing were the determined students, practice. A kid with a bowl cut hair style and a uni-brow began doing push-ups. I saw the lazy looking kid conspiring with the fat one and I watched to see what would happen. He cupped his hands together and snickered as he concentrated on something. His shadow extended from himself and slithered across the floor till it met up with Naruto's It reminded me of a heartless. I shuddered. I already didn't like the kid. That was when I heard Naruto's voice shout.

"Hey! I'm and idiot!"

I was confused. The shadow kid had whispered the words, but they had come out loud and clear from Naruto. This made me angry. I flashed my keyblade and charged the shadow controller and he yelped in surprise as I waked him across the head. The shadow released Naruto and he crashed the ground.

"What's the big idea!" shouted Shadow

"Why did you do that to Naruto? No one hurts my friend. I did my best glare.

The kid only laughed.

"And who are you? I've never seen you before. I'd fight you, but I already spent my energy humiliating Naruto."

"But why? Has he ever done anything to you?"

"Ummm not that I can think of."

"That's just messed up! You pick on Naruto for no reason?"

"He's the class clown. He does stupid things He's not smart and he get's in the way!"

"Well then don't make things worst for him! He tries his hardest. You should be helping him."

"Yea what ever." He grumbled and turned away back to his fat friend.

I sighed. Everyone was still getting over their laughter, all except for the blue eyed girl in the corner. She seemed kinda upset, like she din't agree with what had happened. I couldn't find Naruto anywhere so I decided she might be worth talking too.

"Hey, I'm Roxas! I told her, approaching the table.

"Oh umm, hi I'm Hinata. I don't think I've seen you before."

She had a really quiet and timid voice.

"Nope, I'm just here to watch. My superior wants me to learn how to be a ninja!"

"Oh, well that's expected of me, being from the top brach of the Hyuga clan." She said rather shyly.

"Well I was wondering why everyone beats up on Naruto. It seems kinda wrong."

"I agree. He tries harder than anyone else but doesn't seem able to succeed. But he has a lot of spirit, and he never gives up!" She was blushing.

"I wish he would notice me, but he never does." I want to help him fulfill his dream, because I think he could do it one day."

I nodded. It sounded like as good a dream as ever. The Hokage so no one could ever look doen on him again. Naruto had come back and he was smiling. He did the most smiling out of anyone. He wasn't letting nything to get to him.

"Then why don't we make a promise? Always help Naruto reach his dream!"

She nodded.

O-okay.

We shook hands on it and smiled. She had a certain inner glow that I really liked.

"Oh yea what, what was that shadow thing that, that kid did?"

"Oh, that was Shikamaru's signature jutsu, shadow possession. He can take control of people through their shadows. He's like our resident genius too. Only, he's so lazy and he doesn't even want to try half the time."

Hmmm, that sounded cool. I wondered if I could learn any jutsus. After I figured out what it was.

"What's a jutsu?"

"It's when you take your chakra and channel it into the many chakra points throughout your body combined with hand signs to enhance your abilities. Overall, there are around 360 chakra points.

We were interrupted by Iruka.

"Okay, I'm going to read out your 3 man squads and your room number. You are then to report to your assigned classroom to await you mentoring sensei. Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchi-"

"In your face Ino!"

Sakura, the pink headed girl, jumped in celebration. I don't know what it is with girls and dark haired guys."

"and Naruto Uzumaki ."

And just like that she stopped celebrating and groaned.

"Dang it, you'd better not mess us up!." Hissed Sakura.

Then Naruto jumped up.

"Hey! I don't want HIM o my team. He'll just drag me down. Why would you put me with someone like him?"

I could see Iruka's patience wearing thin. This must have been a normal occurrence.

"Well, Naruto, I put the top kid, that would be Sasuke, with the lowest, that would be you, to balance the squad out.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath and sat back down.

"You guys will be manned by Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. You will be manned by Kurenai Yuhi."

I saw Hinata's look of disappointment. She'd really been hoping to be with Naruto. Now they would probably end up as opponents for something between the squads. The others in the squad I didn't know.

"Team 10: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. You will be manned by Asuma Sarutobi."

That was the fat kid, shadow man, and blond Sasuke fan girl. She slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"You guys will listen to ME got that?"

"Uggg, this is going to be such a drag."

Iruka was finished and dismissed everyone. I waved to Hinata and Naruto, finally remembering that I was there, shouted out: Bye Roxas! See you later? I nodded in response. Not sure what to do now I turned to Iruka.

"So what do I do?"

"Now that, that lot is gone, I'm going to help you start channeling your chakra."

I nodded. This is what I came here to do.

"Alright, close your eyes and concentrate. Imagine you're pushing a stream of water into a pool located in the palm of your hand."

I closed my eyes and saw a clear, blue stream with little fishes swimming. It was headed down my arm to my hand. The slimy and slick fish were flopping around in my hand. I held myself like that for a few more moments, and then I opened my eyes and looked at Iruka. He rubbed the back of his neck like Axel always did when he wasn't quite sure what to say because I'd done something wrong. But you know what? This standing here with an IMAGINARY stream of water was dumb anyway, And it really made me have to pee.

'Can I go to the bathroom before I try again?"

Iruka laughed at me and nodded. I ran out the door and looked for the bathroom sign. The inside stunk and I could here someone grumbling.

"Naruto?"

"Roxas! I do not think we should have drank that milk. My stomach really hurts!"

My face scrunched up as I realized what had happened. I rushed to the next stall and sighed in relief. Thirty minutes later I returned to see Iruka's worried face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea, just some ummm… sour milk." I replied embarrassedly. Is that even a word? EMBARRASSEDLY…..

*goes to look it up the dictionary*

Yup, yup it is…

Anyway, Iruka was laughing at me again.

"Alright, well, let's try again. But this time, don't just picture it, use all your senses."

I closed my eyes for a second time. I saw the river rushing towards my outstretched hand. I imagined the gurgling noise, like the green sewer water from Halloween Town. I smelled the saltiness of the ocean from Neverland. I could feel the cold water from the beach trip I'd taken with the Organization last summer. I tasted the refreshing bottled water I'd gotten form the moogle that day…

I heard Iruka gasp. It startled me and the picture slipped. But, not before I had opened my eyes and seen the swirly, misty thing over my hand.

"Wow, it takes most people multiple tries before they get that!"

I wanted to remind him that this was my second time. But what was that swirly mass? My guess was chakra. It did make me feel good to know that at least, I could do it and this wasn't something only the natives here could do.

"Good, then let's try one more thing and I'll let you go out to lunch. Do the same thing except bring the stream to your center and ball it up. Then push it out in every direction. Picture the water forming into an identical you."

My brain was starting to hurt from all this concentration, but I closed my eyes anyway. The stream went easily to my center. But when I balled it up, the water started to grow into a glowing orb of light. I pushed it out into every direction. I saw the light take on my face and shape. I opened my eyes, still concentrating and saw the clown of myself had appeared. I went to touch it but than a wave of fatigue washed over me and I almost passed out.

"Wow! And it was solid! I think you'll be able to catch on rather quickly. Go and eat with the others. You can join Naruto's group for the time being."

Sounded like a good idea to me. I stepped outside and saw little picnic tables. Hinata was eating at one of the tables with her squad. Since I couldn't see Naruto anywhere, I at next to her.

"Hey."

She smiled and grinned.

"H-hey Roxas.

"Who are you?"

The kid who'd spoken had a furry coat drawn up over his head. Two red triangles sat under his eyes. I would have probably thought it was odd, except Axel had them too. Next to him sat a scruffy dog.

"I'm Roxas. I'm here for some training."

"Are you a ninja from another village?"

"I'm not a ninja at all."

"Oh?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Then where are you from?"

"I'm from Twilight Town. The Organization I joined wanted me to get some training so they sent me here."

"Well, what's says you and me have a fight!"

Jeez? Are they all this stereotypical? He sounded just like Axel. I didn't like the idea, but I guessed it would be good practice.

"Kiba! He just got here. He doesn't KNOW how to be a ninja yet." Hinata said worriedly.

He only laughed. "Hinata stay out of it, this is a man thing."

I stood up and faced, drawing out my keyblade for a second time.

"Alright Akamaru! Let's go!"

I was fighting the dig too? This didn't seem right. I wasted no more time thinking. They were both rushing me and I bred myself with my keybaled held out in front. I swatted at Kiba and watched him stumble. I tried to turn and get Akamaru but he was much faster and tackled me to the ground. I jumped back up as quickly as I could and jumped up as high as I could and slammed down on both Kiba and Akamaru at the same time. They dodged and barreled right into me at lightning speed. I lay on the ground stunned. I opened my eyes and saw Kiba's grin. He held out a hand and helped me up.

"Good fight. That was fun. You're a decent fighter."

Just like Axel

From somewhere a bell rang and everyone got up and went to their classroom.

"Catcha later Roxas!" Shouted Kiba.

Hinata smiled and waved as well, and I headed off to find Naruto's classroom.

**Part of this was kinda sorta inspired by InnerCookie. Thanks for getting` those creative juices flowin`. It was actually going to be much different so I hope you liked it. And I hope I was as close to the story line as I think I was. I mean it won't be perfect since the relativity between time and space was changed with those two just being there… But anyways….. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
